CF-28
Standard features and specifications Durability Features * Designed using MIL-STD-810F test procedures * Full Magnesium Alloy case with carry handle * Moisture- and Dust-resistant LCD, keyboard and touchpad * Sealed port and connector covers * Shock-mounted, removable HDD in stainless steel case * Vibration and drop-shock resistant design * Rugged hinges CPU * Low Voltage Mobile Intel® Pentium® III Processor-M 1GHz or 800MHz featuring Enhanced Intel® SpeedStepTM technology * 512KB on-die L2 cache Storage & Memory * 256MB SDRAM standard, expandable to 512MB (PC133 memory is required) * 30GB HDD * 1.44MB FDD accepts Combo Drive (DVD-ROM*/CD-RW**) Display * 13.3" 1024 x 768 (XGA) transmissive, anti-reflective, outdoor-readable TFT Active Matrix Color LCD with or without Touchscreen or 12.1" 800 x 600 (SVGA) transflective, sunlight-readable TFT Active Matrix Color LCD with Touchscreen * External video support up to 1024 x 768 at 16 million colors (24 bit color depth) * Intel 830MG graphic controller, UMA (Unified Memory Access) up to 32MB Audio * SigmaTelTM 9757 audio controller * Integrated speaker * Convenient keyboard volume controls (Fn+F5/F6 keys) PC Card Slots * Type II x 2 or Type III x 1 Multimedia Pocket * Holds 3.5" FDD (standard) * Accepts optional Combo Drive (DVD-ROM*/CD-RW**) (CF-VDR282U) * Combo Drive and FDD can be used simultaneously (w/FDD cable CF-VCF271) * Accepts optional 2nd battery pack (CF-VZSU1428) * Accepts Telephone Line Tester Modules Keyboard & Input * 87-key with dedicated Windows® key * Enhanced pressure sensitive touchpad * Touchscreen LCD Interface * Infrared: 4Mbps IrDA * Serial: D-sub 9 pin * Parallel: D-sub 25 pin * External Keyboard/Mouse: Mini-DIN 6 pin * USB: 4 pin * Port Replicator: 80 pin (Reinforced) * Headphones/Speaker: Mini-jack Stereo * Microphone/Line In: Mini-jack * Modem: Integrated 56Kbps * External Video: MiniD-sub 15 pin Power Supply * Lithium Ion battery pack (11.1V, 5.4Ah) * Battery operation: up to 4 hours (with first battery), up to 10 hours (with second battery)*** * Battery charging time: approximately 3 hours/OFF, 5.5 hours/ON*** * AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz, Auto Sensing/Switching worldwide power supply * Quick access battery/HDD cover for easy battery replacement * Pop-up on-screen battery status reporting Power Management • Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, ACPI BIOS Software Operating System * Microsoft® Windows® XP Professional * Microsoft® Windows® 2000 Professional * Microsoft® Windows® 98 Second Edition (FAT32 File System) * Microsoft® Windows NT 4.0 Programs * Setup, Diagnostics, DMI Viewer, On-line Reference Manual, Adobe® Acrobat® Reader, Panasonic® Battery Monitor Security Features * Password Security: Supervisor, User Warranty * 3 year limited warranty, parts & labor Dimensions & Weight * 2.3"(H) x 9.5"(D) x 11.8"(W) * 9 lbs., including battery, FDD and handle Integrated Options * Wired LAN (10/100 ethernet) * 802.11b Wireless LAN – Cisco Aironet * Wide Area Wireless Solutions – CDPD – Mobitex (CingularSM Wireless) (availability may vary) – GSM/GPRS with external SIM slot (availability may vary) – 1xRTT/CDMA 2000 (availability may vary) * Global Positioning System (GPS) Receiver * Full Travel EL Backlit Keyboard * Sealed Rubber LED Backlit Keyboard Accessories * Combo Drive (DVD-ROM*/CD-RW**) CF-VDR282U * Telephone Line Tester Modules * Desktop Port Replicator CF-VEB272AW * Vehicle Mount Port Replicator CF-WEB273 * Vehicle Mount Port Replicator with Integrated High-gain Antenna Pass-thru Cable CF-WEB273CBL * External FDD Cable CF-VCF271 * Battery Charger CF-VCBTB1U * Lithium Ion Battery Pack CF-VZSU18AU * 2nd Battery Pack CF-VZSU1428W * AC Adapter (3 pin) CF-AA1653M * Memory Cards – 128MB CF-WMBA91128 – 256MB CF-WMBA91256 * 13.3" LCD Protector CF-VPF03U * 12.1" LCD Protector CF-VPF02U * ToughMate Sling Carrying Case CF-TM28 * ComFolio Universal Carrying Case CF-COMUNIV * Stylus Pen with Tether Hold CF-VNP004U Other Infomation ■ Full Magnesium Alloy Case with Carry Handle ■ Moisture- and Dust-resistant Design ■ Shock-mounted, Removable HDD ■ Wireless-ready Design Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/s_TB28.pdf https://data2.manualslib.com/pdf4/82/8182/818119-panasonic/cf28.pdf?e451d30d3ac8e50e0507e4c4b6518b95